1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to the field of coaxial cable connectors and more particularly to a method of preparing a cable end for coupling to a connector.
2. State of the Art
Corrugated coaxial cable is used to transmit radio frequency (RF) signals in various applications, such as connecting radio transmitters and receivers with their antennas. Corrugated coaxial cable typically includes an inner conductor, an insulating layer surrounding the inner conductor, a corrugated outer conductor surrounding the insulating layer, and a protective jacket surrounding the corrugated outer conductor.
A corrugated coaxial cable is typically terminated on either end with a connector. In order to terminate a terminal end of a corrugated coaxial cable with a connector, the terminal end typically requires specific preparation. For example, the attachment of some field-installable compression connectors requires the removal of a section of the insulating layer at the terminal end of the corrugated coaxial cable in order to insert a support structure of the compression connector between the inner conductor and the outer conductor. The support structure of the compression connector prevents the collapse of the outer conductor when the compression connector applies pressure to the outside of the outer conductor.
The removal of the section of the insulating layer is typically accomplished using a rotating coring tool having one or more rotating blades. Unfortunately, however, the coring out of the section of the insulating layer using the blade(s) of a rotating coring tool can result in the damage to the inner and/or outer conductors. For example, the blade(s) of the rotating coring tool can inadvertently knick inner and/or outer conductors, which can result in poor impedance matching and/or poor passive intermodulation performance. In addition, slivers of conductive metal that are inadvertently carved from the inner and/or outer conductors by the blade(s) of the rotating coring tool can become imbedded in the insulating layer, which can further degrade impedance matching and passive intermodulation.